Sterowani
by pysiame
Summary: Czasy powojenne. Voldemort wygrał starcie i rzuciwszy na społeczeństwo zaklęcie, przejął władzę w kraju. Tylko nieliczne, silniejsze jednostki wyrwały się spod okrutnej klątwy i żyją w ukryciu. Hermiona wraz z innymi, stara się przetrwać w okrutnym świecie (zawiera wulgaryzmy i sceny 18).
1. 1

Kiedy foliowa siatka upadła na ziemię, a razem z nią wszystkie zakupy, pierwsze co zrobiła, to odruchowo ukucnęła na chodniku i zagarnęła kilka jabłek. Otrzeźwienie przyszło jednak szybko i zastygła bez ruchu, unosząc niepewnie głowę na grupę ludzi, którzy mijali ją z każdej strony powolnym, wyuczonym krokiem. Zdmuchnęła kosmyk włosów, który razem z podmuchem wiatru uniósł się w górę i opadł na jej uchylone wargi. Czuła swoje serce, które tłukło w piersi, powodując ostry ból.

Nie dostrzegła ich nigdzie, a to oznaczało, że i oni nie zwrócili na nią uwagi i kolejny raz jej się upiekło.  
Prędko naprawiła zniszczoną torbę machnięciem różdżki i podniosła się z ziemi, przybierając tępy wyraz twarzy. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, wzrok utkwiła w niewidzialnym punkcie przed sobą, a ręce opuściła luźno wzdłuż ciała, trzymając mocno siatki. Wtopiła się w tłum ludzi i zwolniła, dotrzymując niektórym kroku. Najpierw prawa, potem lewa. Prawa, lewa, prawa… Nie było miejsca na pomyłki, nie teraz, gdy przechodziła przez sam środek miasta.

Gdy usłyszała krzyk dziecka, nie mogła nawet zamrugać nerwowo powiekami. Niemal czuła swój zapach, który wydostawał się przez gruczoły i przenikał na ubranie. Pachniała jak ofiara, jak zwierze zapędzone w kozi róg, czekające na nadchodzące ciosy. Krzyk przeszedł w histeryczny wrzask i skowyt. Kolejna osoba ze społeczeństwa złamała ich bariery. Malec okazał się odporniejszy na rządowe sposoby otumanienia, co niestety nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Ludzie, którzy szli przed nią, zostali odepchnięci.

Przyszli.

Dziewczyna starała się utrzymać swoją mimikę w ryzach, kiedy Patrol przebiegł obok niej, wprost do dziecka. Nie mogła się obrócić, ale doskonale słyszała odgłos wymierzonego kopniaka i chrzęst łamiącej się szczęki. Trwało to może kilka sekund aż wreszcie zawistny głos syknął „Avada Kedavra".

Nastała cisza. Nie było gapiów, nie było rodziców, którzy lamentowaliby nad martwym, skatowanym ciałem. Nikt się nie zatrzymał, nie odzywał, nie wyrażał emocji. Ich oczy były puste i miała nadzieję, że jej wyglądają identycznie.

*  
Już z oddali dostrzegła ogromną bramę i wysoki, kamienny mur. Centrum miasta zostało oddzielone od obrzeży i przekształcone w osobny sektor, który w szczególności służyć miał do egzekucji i corocznego Placu Zagłady.  
Tak… Voldemort nie zamierzał poprzestać na wygraniu wojny. Nie dosyć, że kontrolował całe społeczeństwo i to w tak ohydny sposób odbierał ludziom świadomość, to na dodatek chlubił się w corocznym zabijaniu Mugoli. Dlatego pozwolił im egzystować, chociaż hodował ich jak krowy, a każdej jesieni, kiedy zbliżała się pora tego „zacnego święta", modliła się w duchu, żeby nie padło na nią. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Skupiła się na krokach. Prawa, lewa… Uspokoiła oddech, wbiła wzrok przed siebie i ruszyła w stronę przejścia. Wiatr targał jej wypłowiałym płaszczem we wszystkie strony, a gdy uniósł go do góry, ukazując spódnicę, nie mogła go nawet poprawić.

\- Identyfikator- zachrypnięty głos huknął z jej prawej strony i poczuła okropny smród Ognistej. Nie patrząc w stronę strażnika, wyjęła plakietkę, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Śmierciożerca wyrwał ją brutalnie z jej dłoni i zaczął czytać cicho pod nosem.

\- To ta szlama od Pottera.- rzucił parskając i podał identyfikator drugiemu.

\- Racja, to ona. Do dziś się zastanawiam, czemu Czarny Pan jej nie zabił.

\- Nie jest już niebezpieczna, a żywa może się przydać, nie? Patrz- odpowiedział i pomachał jej palcami przed twarzą. Następnie uszczypnął ją w pośladek, jednak ze wszystkich sił walczyła ze sobą, by nie zamachnąć się prosto w jego świński ryj. Przez te wszystkie tygodnie nauczyła się panować nad emocjami i nie reagowała w żaden sposób na przytyki, szarpania, czy głupie zaczepki. Musiała stać niewzruszona, jakby nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co się z nią dzieje.

\- Mówiłem, że nie jest groźna. Co powiesz na małą przerwę w pracy? I tak nikt nie zwróci uwagi, a ja wreszcie sobie ulżę… Tylko spójrz na te usteczka, które mogą possać Twojego kutasa.

\- Nie teraz. Poczekajmy chociaż aż się ściemni- młodszy mężczyzna wcisnął z powrotem w jej rękę plakietkę i pchnął lekko w stronę bramy- Mnie też jaja świerzbią, ale nie chce, żeby inni z Patrolu widzieli moją dupę- zaśmiał się prostacko. Wyjął brązową różdżkę i stuknął nią w ciężkie wrota, które zaczęły się uchylać, skrzypiąc przy tym głośno.

-Nie sprawdziliśmy jej zakupów.- starszy Śmierciożerca szarpnął ją za ramię, zmuszając, by przystanęła. Kątem oka widziała, jak przegląda jej torby i wylicza pod nosem ich zawartość. Nawet nie kwapili się, by przeszukać jej płaszcz, który swoją drogą, potrafił pomieścić bardzo wiele rzeczy.

Kiedy brama zamknęła się za nią, prawie odetchnęła z ulgą. Otaczały ją piętrowe domki, z równo przystrzyżonymi trawnikami. Osiedle wyglądało tak idealnie, że znów wzdrygnęła się, czując nienaturalną atmosferę tego miejsca.  
Pierwsze, ciężkie krople deszczu zaczęły uderzać o beton, rozpryskując się na boki. Jej rodzinny dom stał niedaleko, ale cały czas szła wolno, wyglądając jak żywa kukła. Czasem zza rogu wyłaniał się Patrol, a nie chciała kolejny raz stanąć z nimi twarzą w twarz. Weszła na ganek, wyjęła klucz i gdy znalazła się za progiem, oparła się o drzwi. Woda kapała z jej brązowych loków, więc zgarnęła pospiesznie włosy na plecy i zrzuciła obłocone buty w kąt korytarzyka.


	2. 2

Małe drzwiczki prowadzące do piwnicy znajdowały się tuż przy schodach. Hermiona zdjęła z siebie płaszcz i chwytając zakupy, ruszyła w tamtą stronę. Pociągnęła za cienki sznurek i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jasno, ukazując kilka regałów z zapasami jedzenia oraz porozrzucane stare meble, pamiątki rodzinne i inne nieużyteczne przedmioty. Dziewczyna wyjęła kilka puszek z gotowymi potrawami i postawiła je w równym rządku na półce. Najpierw dżemy i powidła, potem gotowane warzywa, a na końcu gotowe dania, które można było przygotować w pięć minut, przynajmniej tak pisało na etykietce. Potarła palcami skronie, kiedy wyczuła kolejny, pulsujący ból. Wiedziała, że ma za dużo na głowie, zbyt wiele obowiązków, a zbyt mało czasu na odpoczynek. Podeszła do przeciwległej ściany i przyłożyła do niej drobną dłoń. Palce niemal wtopiły się w kamień, aż w końcu była w stanie przejść na drugą stronę.  
Taki sposób wejścia wymyślił nie kto inny jak Dumbledore. Na ich szóstym roku, kilka miesięcy przed jego śmiercią, zaprosił ją do swojego gabinetu, by zapoznać z planem awaryjnym w razie komplikacji. Już wtedy ogół społeczeństwa zdawała sobie sprawę z rosnącej siły Voldemorta i sam Albus nie ukrywał, że niestety większe szanse na powodzenie ma Czarny Pan, który z każdym dniem przeciągał na swoją stronę mnóstwo ludzi.  
Udał się wtedy razem z nią do jej domu i wspólnymi siłami, łącząc magie, utworzyli tajemne przejście, które prowadziło głęboko w dół pod fundamenty.

Hermiona szła szybkim krokiem przez wąski i wilgotny korytarzyk. Z każdym krokiem znajdowała się coraz niżej, a podmuchy chłodnego powietrza powodowały nieprzyjemne ciarki, targające całym jej ciałem. W końcu stanęła przed metalowymi drzwiami i za pomocą różdżki, otworzyła je powoli, ukazując sporych rozmiarów salon. Ogień z kominka tlił się nadal, chociaż z każdą minutą był coraz mniejszy, ale mimo tego w pomieszczeniu było przyjemnie ciepło. W ścianach zostały wyczarowane sztuczne okna, które wpuszczały do środka odrobinę wyimaginowanego słońca, a czerwone kanapy wprowadzały więcej życia. Na środku salonu stał wielki stół, obładowany kilkoma książkami i talerzami, których nie zdążyła wczoraj pochować.

-Ginny?- szepnęła podchodząc do jednego z krzeseł, na którym siedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna, opierająca się policzkiem o zimny blat. Pod wpływem głosu otworzyła powoli oczy i rozejrzała się zdezorientowana.

-Mmm…?- wymruczała, ale widząc Hermionę, wyprostowała się jak struna.- Jesteś wreszcie! Czekałam na Ciebie od chwili, kiedy wyszłaś. Dobrze, że wróciłaś.

\- Zawsze wracam, Gin. Trzymaj- przeturlała po blacie zielone jabłko, które wyciągnęła z siatki.- Twoje ulubione, jeszcze kwaśne- uśmiechnęła się, kiedy przyjaciółka wgryzła się owoc.

\- Przyniosłaś wszystko tutaj?

-Nieee… Puszki są na górze. Świeże rzeczy mam tu, dla Twojej mamy.- pomachała w górze foliową torbą.

\- To dobrze, ucieszy się, bo już nie miała co robić i za dużo myślała. A tak wreszcie zajmie się gotowaniem i będzie spokój z jej lamentowaniem.

-Ginny, nie mów tak. To nic dziwnego, że tak reaguje. Nie ma kontaktu z Billem i Percym i nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek będzie miała.- Hermiona oparła się o jedno z krzeseł. Starsi bracia Ginny zniknęli z kraju praktycznie od razu po zakończeniu wojny. Zrobili to po części z rozkazu swojej matki, która wysyłała ich do Francji, by tam w spokoju na nich zaczekali. Bill miał zostać ojcem, dlatego nie zapierał się zbytnio, wierząc, że za kilka dni i tak wszyscy się spotkają. Niestety wyszło inaczej i teraz nikt nie miał z nimi kontaktu. Hermiona wątpiła, że w ogóle żyją, ale nie chciała mówić tego głośno. Wesleyowie i tak sporo przeszli, nie potrzebowali więcej zmartwień.

\- Snape już wstał?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie widziałam go dzisiaj.- rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami, bawiąc się ogryzkiem.- A co słychać na górze?

\- Nic nowego. Dzisiaj kolejna osoba złamała ich zaklęcie.

\- Naprawdę?! Która to już?

\- W tym tygodniu piąta. Niestety mam złe przeczucia. Zamordowali małego chłopca.- Hermiona położyła siatkę na stole, udając, że rozpakowywanie jest ciekawsze. Nie chciała widzieć szoku w oczach Ginny, która przejmowała się każdą taką sytuacją.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że nawet dzieci zaczynają się uodparniać?

\- Na to wychodzi… Voldemort nie może sobie pozwolić na takie potknięcia, a co za tym idzie…

\- Będzie musiał zmodyfikować Imperiusa jeszcze bardziej.- przyjaciółka weszła jej w słowo i dokończyła za nią, nie bacząc na jej karcący wzrok.

\- Tak, Gin. A to oznacza, że Patrole będą chodziły po domach częściej niż raz na miesiąc.

\- Musisz porozmawiać ze Snape'em.

\- Wiem. Pójdę do niego już teraz. Mam dla niego kilka składników do eliksirów.- dziewczyna poklepała się po kieszeni spodni i ruszyła w kierunku dwóch par drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do korytarzyka z sypialniami, a za drugimi kryła się niewielka kuchnia, w której przede wszystkim urzędowała Molly Weasley.

\- Znowu byłaś na targu? Miałaś w tym tygodniu tam nie chodzić- przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.- Dobrze wiesz, że to niebezpieczne.

-Błagam Ginny, nie matkuj mi. Dobrze, że tam poszłam, bo udało mi się wymienić kilka eliksirów na składniki i bandaże. A paszteciki Twojej mamy wymieniłam na kilka par ubrań, także nie narzekaj, ok?

\- Zawsze tak mówisz, ale nie liczysz się z konsekwencjami!- słyszała jeszcze krzyk rudowłosej, kiedy zniknęła na ciemnym korytarzyku. Pierwszy pokój należał do niej, młodej Weasley'ówny i Luny, w kolejnym spała Molly z McGonagall, w następnym był Harry, Ron i Neville. W przedostatniej sypialni spał ledwo żywy Ollivander, a ostatni, najmniejszy pokoik zajmował Snape. Dziewczyna przystanęła pod drzwiami i przyłożyła do nich ucho, ale odpowiedziała jej grobowa cisza. Mistrz Eliksirów zazwyczaj wstawał wcześnie i zabierał się do pracy lub siadał w salonie z książką i ubliżał innym, co w szczególności denerwowało Rona, który nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć specyficznego charakteru swego profesora.

Hermiona zapukała niepewnie i odeszła kilka kroków w tył. Zdążyła się przyzwyczaić, że Snape nie otwierał drzwi, a szarpał nimi ostentacyjnie i stawał w progu, wzbudzając mieszane uczucia. Jednak tym razem, mężczyzna uchylił je i wyjrzał zza małej szpary.

\- Czego chcesz?- warknął, siląc się na stanowczy ton, chociaż głos miał zachrypnięty. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że obudziła mężczyznę i w pierwszym odruchu, chciała stamtąd iść. Zebrała się jednak szybko w sobie i pogrzebała w kieszeni, wyjmując pomniejszoną paczuszkę. Zamachnęła różdżką, a w jej ręce pojawił się szary papier, który owijał ciasno ingrediencje.

\- Przyniosłam składniki do eliksiru Słodkiego Snu i Spokoju. Tylko tyle udało mi się dziś zdobyć.

\- Właź- kolejny rozkaz. Zastanawiała się, czy Snape potrafi inaczej rozmawiać, czy taki ton wpisany był już w jego naturę. W pokoju panował zaduch. Kątem oka widziała, jak zarzuca na siebie czarny szlafrok i szybkimi ruchami poprawia pościel na łóżku.- Siadaj przy biurku, Granger.

Posłusznie wykonała polecenie i przysiadła na twardym krześle, jedynym, jakie się tu znajdowało. Snape usiadł na skraju łóżka i wyciągnął żylastą dłoń po pakunek.

\- Miałaś tam nie chodzić. Bynajmniej nie w tym tygodniu.- rzucił spokojnym tonem, który najczęściej stosował podczas lekcji. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, ale widząc jego wzrok, odpowiedziała.

\- Była okazja. Udawałam, że idę po zakupy, wstąpiłam na targ raptem na dziesięć minut. To była szybka wymiana, profesorze. Nic się nie stało.

\- Nic? Jesteś pewna?- patrzył intensywnie w jej oczy, starając się wyszukać emocji, których niestety nie potrafiła przed nim ukryć. Wiedział, że kłamie. Miała to wypisane na twarzy, a jej czoło zmarszczyło się, tworząc kilka zmarszczek, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że znowu się wydała.

\- Chłopiec, góra dwanaście lat. Uwolnił się.- westchnęła i schowała twarz w dłoniach, wzdychając przy tym głośno.- Wzmogą kontrole, łapanki i zaczną częściej przychodzić do domów. Musi pan opracować silniejsze przeciwzaklęcie, bo obawiam się, że kolejnym razem, może mi pan nie pomóc i stanę się takim samym gównem, jak wszyscy inni.


	3. 3

Milczała, nie chcąc denerwować go jeszcze bardziej. Wiedziała, że nie toleruje gadulstwa i przeszkadzania, kiedy starał się skupić. W ogóle tolerował mało rzeczy, a najbardziej nie mógł znieść utartych zachowań Gryfonów, które zakorzeniły się w niej i chłopakach.  
Wykręciła bezwiednie palce, nie zwracając nawet uwagi, że z każdym ruchem, po pokoju roznosi się nieprzyjemne strzyknięcie. Dopiero teraz zaczęła przetwarzać w pamięci poranne zdarzenia.

\- Przestań, Granger…- jego szorstki rozkaz zatrzymał jej dłonie i zmusił do kontaktu wzrokowego. Widziała, jak rusza wargami, ale nie słyszała żadnych dźwięków. Znowu odpłynęła.

Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że Snape zmienił się na jeszcze gorsze. I nie chodziło o jego osobowość - ją zawsze miał paskudną, w tej sprawie nic się nie zmieniło - za to jego wygląd był tragiczny. Pamiętała go jeszcze, jako wysokiego, co prawda szczupłego mężczyznę, ale posiadającego grację. Teraz miał o wiele dłuższe włosy niż wtedy. Nierówne, przyklapnięte pasma sięgały za ramiona, kości policzkowe były bardziej widoczne, a groźne oczy wydawały się wciśnięte w czaszkę. Nie takiego go znała. Nie takiego znać chciała.

Odchrząknęła przepraszająco.

\- Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz - zaczął.- Jesteś nieuważna, jakbyś chodziła z głową w chmurach. Nieodpowiedzialna, z niską kulturą osobistą. Przez cały czas mówiłem i tłumaczyłem, a ty, bezczelna idiotko, gapisz się w przestrzeń.  
Nienawidziła, kiedy ją obrażał. A robił to często. Już dawno przestała być jego uczennicą i aż ją korciło, aby mu odpyskować. Była dorosła, samodzielna, to ona dała mu schronienie i to on powinien dostosować się do jej zasad. Zacisnęła jednak popękane usta, po cichu licząc, że zaraz przestanie na nią najeżdżać.  
Pomyliła się. Jego zimne, szorstkie palce ujęły ją za brodę i szarpnięciem postawiły na nogi. Znów to robił. Przestawał nad sobą panować, widziała to po jego rozbieganych źrenicach.

\- Masz mnie słuchać, Granger. Jeśli chcesz żyć, masz słuchać!- warczał i pluł prosto w jej twarz. - Przez tyle lat starałem się wpoić do twojej mugolskiej głowy, że nie lubię się powtarzać, a ty nie potrafisz przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

\- Proszę mnie puścić - odtrąciła jego rękę i odeszła w tył.- Znowu pan to robi! Nikomu nie jest łatwo, każdy ma swoje zmartwienia, ale pan przechodzi wszystkich! Nie jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, więc nie ma pan prawa mnie pouczać. Robię, co mogę, aby każdy był tu bezpieczny, więc chociaż raz, profesorze Snape, proszę zachować się, jak na człowieka przystało. Rozumiem, że nie przywykł pan do zamkniętego trybu życia, że nie może pan znieść towarzystwa ani bezczynności, ale taka namiastka życia, jest chyba lepsza niż tortury i śmierć, prawda?

Nareszcie spoważniał, bo wyprostował plecy i utkwił w niej zimne spojrzenie. Nigdy nie przyznałby się do błędu ani do tego, że miała rację, że czuje się bezsilny, a jedyną iluzją dawnego egzystowania, była możliwość warzenia eliksirów.

\- Wróćmy do rozmowy - zarządziła, ale nie usiadła, bojąc się, że może znowu wybuchnąć.- Będę wdzięczna, jeżeli pan powtórzy, profesorze.

\- Podobno nie jesteśmy już w Hogwarcie, więc nie jestem profesorem - odgryzł się cierpko, owijając się mocniej czarnym szlafrokiem, jakby chciał odgrodzić ciało od niewidzialnego niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Po prostu proszę powtórzyć - westchnęła. Była zmęczona jego zachowaniem, była zmęczona powojennym życiem, wczesnym wstawaniem, pracą, zajmowaniem się ledwo żywym Ollivanderem i atakami paniki Molly Weasley.

\- W pewien sposób wiem, jak działa Czarny Pan. Znam sporo klątw i zaklęć, których używał i używa do dziś, więc jak już mówiłem, kiedy nie słuchałaś, myślę, że nie będzie problemu, żebym złamał wzmocnionego Imperiusa. Zostaw to mnie.

Kiwnęła tylko głową, chcąc wyjść z ciemnego pokoiku. On również nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko jak każdego ranka, podał jej Eliksir Wzmacniający dla starszego czarodzieja i prawie wypchnął za drzwi, zamykając je z trzaskiem.

\- I ty uważasz, że ja nie mam kultury…- szepnęła oskarżycielko i weszła do sypialni obok, w której przebywał twórca różdżek. Duże, dwuosobowe łóżko stało na środku, ukrywając pod stertą kołder schorowanego mężczyznę. Jak co dzień rozchyliła ciężkie zasłony.

\- Panie Ollivander? Pora na eliksir - przysiadła na łóżku, odgarniając mu siwe włosy z czoła. Otworzył zmęczone powieki, pod którymi znajdowały się niemal wyblakłe źrenice i uniósł nieporadnie kąciki ust.

\- Prosiłem, abyś mówiła mi po imieniu. Wtedy czuję się chociaż trochę młodziej i lepiej - zachrypiał i odkaszlnął, odchylając głowę w bok.

\- Dobrze, Garricku - sięgnęła po materiałową chusteczkę, która leżała na stoliku i podała mu, by mógł zakryć usta.- Severus zrobił dla ciebie kolejną porcję Wzmacniającego, dasz radę się podnieść?

\- A więc jesteście po imieniu?- zapytał wolno.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie śmiałabym, ale teraz nie słyszy, więc…- odpowiedziała pospiesznie, zdając sobie sprawę, że faktycznie wypowiedziała jego imię. To było niewłaściwe.

\- Pamiętam, jak przyszedł do mnie pierwszy raz do sklepu - zaczął staruszek i z niemałym wysiłkiem, oparł się o poduszkę, którą podłożyła mu pod plecy.- Zawsze był takim tajemniczym, zamkniętym chłopcem.

\- To już nie jest chłopiec - poprawiła go, wyciągając korek z buteleczki.- Tu już nie ma dzieci.

\- Jesteście ode mnie tyle młodsi, że dla mnie zawsze będziecie dziećmi - popatrzył na nią z wdzięcznością, kiedy przytrzymała eliksir przy jego bladych ustach. Położył pomarszczoną, żylastą dłoń na jej i uścisnął. - Dobra z ciebie dziewczyna. Cieszę się, że mnie znalazłaś.

\- I ja też się cieszę.

Znalazła Ollivandera trzy miesiące temu, blisko domu. Leżał w przydrożnym rowie, cały zakrwawiony, przemoczony i brudny. Z początku nie miała pojęcia, że to on. Była pewna, że Patrol zabawił się kolejnym nieszczęśnikiem, którego skatował i zostawił na pastwę losu. Cudem udało jej się przelewitować go do domu, chociaż serce tłukło jak szalone, kiedy mijała ciemne uliczki. Śmierciożercy mogli pojawić się w każdej chwili, w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

\- Proszę odpoczywać, a ja zaraz przyniosę śniadanie. Podejrzewam, że pani Weasley już buszuje po kuchni.

\- Och, Molly to taka kochana dziewczyna.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tylko z politowaniem, kiedy czarodziej układał się wygodniej w łóżku. Mimo ciężkiego stanu mężczyzny, to właśnie z nim potrafiła spędzić najmilej czas, nie zamartwiając się koszmarami dnia codziennego. Dzięki jego szczerości niemal czuła z nim więź. Był jej „pacjentem". Uratowała go, dbała o niego i zrobi wszystko, by stanął na nogi.

\- A jak praca?

\- Bez zmian - odpowiedziała, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Praca: temat tabu.

\- To znaczy?- dociekał jak zawsze.

\- To znaczy, że nadal udaję szlamę pod wpływem zaklęcia. To straszne, kiedy widzę resztę czarodziei, którzy nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, co robią, co się dzieje. Wykonują każde polecenia, patrząc przed siebie, z wymalowanym spokojem na twarzy. A ja muszę siedzieć w centrum tego gówna. Widzę rzeczy, których widzieć nie chce i muszę robić rzeczy, których robić nie chce - wyrzuciła z siebie, czując niewielką ulgą, że wreszcie może powiedzieć to na głos.

\- Moja droga, robisz o wiele więcej, niż ci się wydaje. Jesteś inteligenta, a dzięki temu i my możemy żyć. Dzięki tobie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, nikt nie wie, że żyjemy, a w ich oczach jesteś kontrolowana tak jak reszta społeczeństwa. Wiem, że ze względu na swoje pochodzenie traktują cię gorzej, ale zawsze byłaś silna.

\- Tak… Może i tak, ale robi się coraz gorzej. Nie mam problemu z oszukiwaniem, chociaż czasem mam ochotę splunąć tym świniom w twarz, kiedy wykorzystują kolejne czarownice. To się dzieje codziennie, nie patrzą na to, czy są na korytarzach Ministerstwa, czy w windzie. Te biedne dziewczyny nie zdają sobie nawet z tego sprawy, nie mówią, nie krzyczą, nawet nie jęczą!- wykrzykiwała narastający ból, nie mogąc znieść pojawiających się obrazów.- Na pewno znasz Lucjusza Malfoya… Jest najgorszym kutasem, jakiego miałam okazję spotkać! Rządzi wszystkimi, żąda uległości, a każdego dnia bierze inną pracownicę. A ja…- zacięła się, wspominając ostatnie upokorzenie. - A ja potem muszę szorować jego spermę ze ściany i podłogi. Muszę klęczeć wypięta, bo tak sobie życzy i czyścić ten burdel, robiąc za kukiełkę, która nie wie nawet, że żyje!

Pan Ollivander zamilkł, zaciskając blade ręce na kołdrze. Tego się nie spodziewał. Nie miał pojęcia, jak naprawdę wygląda życie na zewnątrz i po tym, co usłyszał, wolałby chyba nie wiedzieć.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptała, wpatrując się w swoje drżące dłonie.

\- To nic. Dobrze, że to powiedziałaś. Teraz powinno ci być lżej - starał się ją pocieszyć.

\- Nieważne - machnęła ręką, jakby chciała odgonić nieprzyjemne słowa.- Szara rzeczywistość. To idę po śniadanie.

Wyszła, starając się zapanować nad nierównym oddechem. Bytowanie w obecnym świecie było straszne: niesprawiedliwe traktowanie mugoli, czarodziei takich jak ona oraz słabszych i chorych jednostek. Tylko czystokrwiści zwolennicy Voldemorta zyskali jego przychylność. Tylko oni mieli przywileje, zajmowali dobre stanowiska i żyli normalnie, bez rzuconej klątwy. Reszta była zwierzętami, pionkami, które Czarny Pan przesuwał w prawo i lewo. Kto się uwolnił, był zabijany. Kto był mugolem, prędzej czy później był zabijany. Kto był taki jak ona, mógł być pewny, że którejś jesieni stanie na Placu Zagłady i ostatnie, co poczuje, to ból odrąbywanych kończyn.  
Przywarła do kamiennej ściany, zamykając oczy. Mogła umrzeć. Ostateczna Bitwa pochłonęła wiele istnień, mogła i ją.

\- Weź się w garść - nakazała samej sobie, potrząsając głową.

\- Lucjusz zawsze miał chore upodobania.- usłyszała złowieszczy syk. Snape stał w progu sypialni, a jego czarne oczy, śledziły skrupulatnie ruchy jej ciała.

\- Zdążyłam zauważyć…- wbrew własnej woli, na policzkach poczuła rumieniec zażenowania. Snape powinien być ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby to usłyszeć.

\- Radzę wyciszać pomieszczenia, jeśli nie chcesz, by ktoś podsłuchiwał. A i jeszcze jedno - uniósł w górę kościsty palec. - Nie jesteśmy na „ty", Granger.

Wywróciła oczami, kiedy minął ją sprężystym krokiem. Nie wiedziała już, czy życie na zewnątrz było gorsze, czy to, które musiała dzielić ze Snapem.


End file.
